


"Doctor Oswald"

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor!Whump, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has to race against time to save her Doctor before his injuries prove to much! I do not own Doctor Who.<br/>Established Whouffle.<br/>Comments are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Doctor Oswald"

"Doctor Oswald"

"Run Clara! Get back to The TARDIS. I'll hold them off just go!" The Doctor yelled as a horde of rather angry looking Terranians swarmed around them. The creatures were armed with phasers and were not afraid to use them. Clara truly didn't want to leave The Doctor to fend for himself but she would only hinder him if she was injured, and she still hadn't regained all of her strength from the incident on Trenzalore so she reluctantly followed his instructions and bolted for the ersatz police box, whipping out the key The Doctor had given her and sprinting into the console room, the door slamming behind her. She stopped to catch her breath and leaned against the console itself, panting heavily and internally chiding herself for leaving The Doctor. She knew that it was the logical thing to do but she had never been one for logic, especially when it came to dangerous situations. Her time traveling with The Doctor had taught her that much. She patted the console as The TARDIS hummed in comfort. She had become much closer with the time/ship after Trenzalore. It was, after all Clara who brought her and The Doctor together in the first place.   
A banging at the door brought Clara out of her reverie and she ran over to it, not even bothering to check the scanners to see who it was. She wrenched open the door and in staggered a very ill looking Doctor. Clara shut the door again and immeadiatly began to fuss over the injured Time Lord, noting with concern his shallow breathing and paler-than-usual skin. He tried to push her away, protesting all the while that he was fine but he was no match for Clara's concern and her sharp eyes. He was bleeding from a nasty looking gash on his side. It was half concealed by his shredded jacket and shirt and looked rather painfull. The Doctor had given up his protests and looked ready to pass out. Clara looped her arms around him and allowed him to lean on her as she led him to the med bay. They got there just in time for The Doctor to slump bonelessly onto one of the beds and lose consciousness. Clara rushed to one of the rooms many cabinets and grabbed all the supples she would need then ran back to The Doctor's bedside and practically ripped off his blood soaked jacket and shirt. She gasped at the serious looking gash. This was more than a flesh wound, something had been jabbed into his side and torn out with alot of force. Tears leaked down her face as she pressed a bandage over the wound, hoping to staunch the bleeding. He couldn't regenerate now. Though she had seen all of his past selves this was the one she had fallen in love with. She would love his new self just as much but she would prefer this one to stay alive. Her Doctor. The one person in the universe that she couldn't live without. The man who all of her many lives had revolved around for over a thousand years. The man she had saved countless times and she'd be damned if she was going to lose him now. The Doctor whimpered and her gaze instantly shot to his face. His handsome features were marred by a mask of agony, and sweat dripped from his usually lively hair onto his deeply furrowed brow. He whimpered again and Clara felt something warm and slick leak from the bandage. She looked at her hands and found them practically covered in crimson blood, the bandage was completely soaked and more of the life sustaining plasma dripped to the floor, reminding Clara of how little time she had to save the man she loved. Without any conscious thought Clara found herself pleading to the sentient Time/ship to do something, anything to help for Clara was out of options, and if anyone could save The Doctor it was his TARDIS.   
Mere seconds later a small vial of a peculiar golden liquid appeared on the bedside table with an equally strange luminescent glow. Clara nearly collapsed with relief and took the vial from it's place on the table, holding it gently, almost reverently and tenderly cupped The Doctors face in her hands before tipping the vials contents down his effect was instantaneous. The Doctor's skin began to glow a glittering gold and the wound on his side, mere moments ago painfully apparent began to fade, leaving clean, unblemished skin in it's wake. Once the wound was completely erased from The Doctor's body the golden glow began to subside and he took a deep breath, his colour slowly returning to normal. Clara smiled in relief and sat on the bed next to him, taking his hand in her own. He stirred feebly and blinked into the rooms bright lights, his expression going from confusion to one of concern when he noticed Clara's tear stained face.

"Wh-what happened? Why are you crying?" he croaked, his throat incredibly dry.

"You never were someone to worry about yourself chin." Clara said, happy to hear his voice again. "Do you want some water?" The Doctor nodded his reply so Clara went to the sink and got a glass of water. She returned and found him sitting quite still, obviously deep in thought. "Do you want your water Doctor?" she asked him.

"Yes, thank you Clara." he replied and took the water from his companion. Clara acknowledged his thanks and placed the empty glass on the night stand. "It was called a Tra'lack if you were wondering." came The Doctor's voice, startling her.

"What is Doctor?" she wondered.

"The thing the Terranians stabbed me with. A Tra'lack, a type of flat spear, very useful for jabbing and such." he turned his gaze to her face. "You, Clara Oswald saved me again." he pulled her in for a hug. "This time you saved me from dying for good."

"What do you mean? You still have a regeneration left, you wouldn't have actually died." Clara questioned, bemused.

"I mean, the one thing a Tra'lack is extremely good at is disabling regeneration. No one really knows how but it certainly did it's job. I would've properly died without you. My impossible girl." he finsihed with a smile. Clara sat there, stunned at this revelation. This had been way to close as it was, but now? It was terrifying. That's when Clara made a decision, one that would either be the best idea ever or go down in flames. She hauled him into a sitting position, took a deep breath, and snogged him within an inch of his life. He flailed around in classic Doctor fashion for a second before accepting the kiss and participating as passionately as Clara. The only reason they pulled part was both of their need for air. They both sat there, panting heavily and smiling from ear to ear as the seconds ticked on by. "I always knew you fancied me but wow Clara, I just assumed that you would be better off with a human." The Doctor admonished.

"I did too." Clara revealed with a smile. "But who better for me than the man I was born to protect? Someone needs to keep you and your crazy ideas out of trouble. And I am just the impossible girl for the job." she added, her eyes glinting mischeaviously.

"Clara Oswald, you're hired." he replied and pulled her in for another kiss.

And from then on the mad man with a box and his impossible girl continued their adventures. I won't say they lived happily ever after because thisisn't a faerie tale. What I will say is that as long as they had each other, evrything was going to be okay.


End file.
